


【中文翻译】Oretachi no Kachi (Our victory)/我们的胜利

by 8759362



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O, 假面骑士电王
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Protectiveness, Speeches, 保护欲, 友情, 涉及剧透, 演讲
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:03:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21437635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8759362/pseuds/8759362
Summary: "我们很感谢你。如果不是你，我们就会在Kai的手下搞破坏，就像我们现在与之战斗的那些一样。但既然都做了这么多，我们可不想现在又变成优柔寡断的懦夫。我们会继续战斗，和你一起。"
Kudos: 2





	【中文翻译】Oretachi no Kachi (Our victory)/我们的胜利

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Oretachi no Kachi (Our victory)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14124747) by [vogue91](https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91). 

桃塔罗斯坐在一边，显得异常安静。

DenLiner行驶在时间中，而他看着窗外，仿佛别人干什么都与他无关。

他花了不少精力才无视直美和龙太开心地逗乐，并在心里悄悄给自己鼓掌。

良太郎也很安静，但这才是他的常态。

这孩子从不是健谈的人；他总是含笑看着其他人，看他们聊天就很开心，就算他们打架也是如此。

但那天不是。那天，良太郎没有笑。

桃塔罗斯忍了几分钟还是没忍住，他一拍桌子站起来，离开车厢躲到与另一个车厢的连接处。

他真的不想和其他人待在一起，也不想看他们假装无事发生一样玩得开心。

他觉得自己失败了，虽然似乎没人关心他，但这个想法已经困扰了他好几天。

不过他所承担的重量毕竟与他人不同。

那只讨厌的乌龟是靠欺骗留下来的，金塔罗斯靠的是良太郎的同情，龙太则是因为被迫。

可对他来说，是不一样的。

他选择了良太郎，他是第一个发现这个男孩有多特殊的人，也是第一个测量良太郎潜力的人。

教他如何战斗，如何自卫，为了有可能出现的那个时候，当他们无法帮忙时，当……

桃塔罗斯甚至不愿意去想。

这很伤人，尽管他不想承认。

他又叹了口气，靠在门上发呆似的看着窗外的荒景，然后他听到门开了。

看到良太郎出现，桃塔罗斯吓了一跳，马上转过身不理他。

"桃塔罗斯……"男孩像平常那样低声说，已经没有了宣称不要和他们一起战斗的决心。"你在做什么？"

"谁，我？"异魔神漠不关心地问。"没什么。我不想跟那群白痴待在一起。"他解释着，交叉起双臂，仍然没去看良太郎。

"还在因为我的话生气吗？"他小心翼翼地问，不想惹怒桃塔罗斯。

桃塔罗斯最后还是转过身，耸耸肩。

他又要说谎了，但良太郎脸上破碎的表情让他改变了主意。

不同于事实的话根本没用。他这么做过，结果却伤害了良太郎。

他想避免同样的情况。

"对。"他叹了口气承认，"对，我还在生你的气。但不是因为你的话，只是因为你根本不明白。"

他摇了摇头，靠着墙壁滑坐在地上，仿佛跟良太郎离得更远了。

"明白什么？如果我学会了独自战斗，你就不会消失了。就因为我不够强你们都要消失，这根本不公平。但我可以学。你正在教我，其他人也在尽力帮忙，完全没必要……"

"你看，你还是不明白。"异魔神制止了良太郎激烈的争论，恼怒地抬眼看他。"我们能在这里都要感谢你。如果不是你，我们就会在Kai手下搞破坏，就像我们现在与之战斗的那些一样。但既然都做了这么多，我们可不想现在又变成优柔寡断的懦夫。我们会继续战斗，和你一起。"他哼了一声又站起来，"我知道，有太多的东西你无法理解，你宁愿生活在已知的世界，因为这样会容易很多。但那些愚蠢的人类怎么说的？闪闪发光的不全是金子，就是现在这样。对你来说似乎是最好的解决方法，但如果因为我们不能帮忙而导致你赢不了Kai的时候，我们又该怎么办？没有你我们根本什么都做不到，良太郎。"他深吸一口气，低笑道："就像混蛋熊说的，把每天都当做生命中的最后一天好好活着。别去想之后会发生什么。我们四个现在仍在这里，还想跟你一起战斗。对于终将发生的事，我们以后再考虑。"说实话，他真的为自己的辩论感到骄傲。

桃塔罗斯看到良太郎悲伤的表情，他也对消失的陌路感到悲伤，这将是他与这孩子最后一次并肩作战。

但他坚信自己刚刚说的话，相信良太郎有机会打倒Kai，让世界恢复原样。

但并不是良太郎一个人，他不会自己一个人去，他们也不会让他这么做。

即使如此，他也没有说谎：如果良太郎发生了什么，他的整个存在，以及浦塔罗斯、金塔罗斯和龙塔罗斯的存在，都将毫无意义。

良太郎羞怯地点了点头，但看起来充满自信。

"我们会打倒Kai。"他笑着说："一起。"

"一起，良太郎。"异魔神重复道，他不得不管住自己的嘴免得说些别的，因为他现在觉得很感动，如果一开口就破坏了他的硬汉形象可怎么办？

他吐了一口气，变得更加平静了，和良太郎一起回了车厢。

他完全可以想象得到。

良太郎在这片不寻常的废墟上战胜了Kai，他们将战斗到那一刻为止。

桃塔罗斯可以想见被称为英雄的自己，这个想法让他十分舒适。

如果他会有未来，桃塔罗斯希望那是伟大的。

但他不打算在这种想法中沉迷太久，他只想表现得像给良太郎的建议那样。他只会去想那天会发生什么，而不去考虑自己的明天会怎样。

如果最后他什么都没得到，那也没关系。

至少他一直到最后都在帮助良太郎。

和良太郎一起战斗。以及苯龟、蠢熊和那个讨厌的小鬼。

桃塔罗斯再度叹气。

不管结局如何，这都将是一场完全的胜利。


End file.
